brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 4
The cold intensified. The ground trembled. Kyurem was coming for me. I panicked, for none of my pokemon were in a condition to battle. The girl didn’t panic, however. She threw a pokeball and out came a gardevoir. In a flash of light, gardevoir had mega evolved and attacked, somehow with greater speed than kyurem. I recognized the attack to be a fairy type of some sort, so it seemed to do a large amount of damage. Kyurem struck back with blizzard. I wasn’t surprised that it knocked it out, as kyurem seemed to be immensely high in level and power. Her next pokemon was primarina. Kyurem struck first and tried to use dragon pulse. The attack, however, did nothing. This didn’t surprise me. Kyurem must not have been familiar with the fact that primarina is a fairy type. Primarina used moonblast. Kyurem wasn’t quite knocked out, but it sensed defeat. With primarina’s typing, it wouldn’t be able to do anything with outrage or dragon pulse, nor would it be able to do much with blizzard, due to primarina also being water type. Even if it used endeavor, primarina would still strike back and win. Kyurem turned around and started to leave. Suddenly it whipped its head around and attacked primarina, taking it by surprise. It used endeavor after all. Primarina struck back, though, and a moonblast left kyurem collapsed in the snow. “What was that?” the girl demanded. “It certainly didn’t know when to give up.” “Yeah… that was kyurem. It’s trying to kill me-” “I gathered that,” she interrupted. “And it’s all my fault. I saw it buried in ice and released it, thinking it was in danger,” i said. I told her the whole story, ending with when i bumped into her. “Well, it’s definitely your fault,” she said. “But it’s a good thing you’re alive. With the condition your pokemon are in, you’re lucky you found me.” “Totally,” i replied. “Thanks for rescuing me.” “No problem,” she replied. “By the way, what’s your name? I’ve never seen you around here before.”, “My name’s Max,” i replied. “What’s your’s?” “I go by “Queen”. Nice to meet you.” We headed up to Frostveil city, chatting all the way. Meanwhile, a figure approached the fainted kyurem. I thought i heard a voice say “i thought you were better than this”. An army of controlled dragons came and hauled kyurem back towards the facility. I would have suggested we fight them, but we needed rest after what happened. We entered the city, and headed to the pokemon center. After we had healed all of our pokemon, we sat down at a small cafe and talked about legendary pokemon. “I’ve fought jirachi,” i said, “and victini. I’ve seen several others, but none would fight me.” “That’s cool,” she replied. “Hey! I’ve got a great idea! How about we search the region for all of the legendary pokemon! There’s still a lot to discover out there, and who knows? Maybe we’ll even catch one or two! After all, it’s a big world! So much to discover!” I nodded my head in agreement. Life was about to get a whole lot more fun. To be continued………. Category:Blog posts